After Highschool
by Teacuppuppie
Summary: Kyoko is graduating from college soon and Izumi is working at his family bakery. This story will basically go into the details of Kyoko and Izumi's adult life.
1. Chapter 1- A Question

Oh my goodness, I haven't written a fanfiction in so long, my apologizes to the people who told me they were looking out for my stories. I'm just super lazy. Well, I have another fanfic I came up with. For any of you Horimiya lovers, I hope you like this one.

Also, as for some background information…This is purely my imagination, based off of what I've read in Horimiya. I don't own Horimiya. Hori and Miyamura and the like are all 22 years old. Souta is 11. (I'm hoping I got that age gap right.)

Hori Kyoko let out a tired sigh as her last class of the day ended at her university. This was her fourth year attending college and she was rather tired of it, and the large amount of work she received didn't exactly help with that either. Gathering her books and papers, she exited the lecture hall and then began heading out of the building, only to run into a familiar face.

"Remi." She greeted, with a small smile and a wave.

She and Remi had ended up in the same college and had gotten to know each other quite well. Sengoku-kun had ended up in a very prestigious college, to Remi's dismay, and so in the end she had to settle for the one Kyoko had happened to be accepted into as well.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan. Heading home already?" She asked, a friendly smile brightening her face.

"Yeah, I have to make dinner today. I think Izumi's coming over as well." She informed Remi casually. "What about you, what are you doing today?" She asked, raising her brows. Clearly she was hinting at Sengoku-kun, but Remi just smiled and ignored Kyoko's hinting.

"Oh, nothing much." She replied. Kyoko rolled her eyes. Remi had recently been proposed to by Sengoku, but had refused to share any of the details of his proposal for some reason. Kyoko supposed that Remi simply wanted to keep Sengoku all to herself, so she had been bothering Remi about it ever since. It had gotten to the point where Remi didn't even acknowledge Kyoko's questioning anymore. But Kyoko didn't mind, she just laughed it off. Remi's eyes suddenly flashed mischievously.

"Hey Kyoko-chan, let's go sit down over there." The short girl said, skipping a bit too excitedly over to a bench that was sheltered under a leafless tree. Kyoko quirked a brow but then shrugged it off and joined her, wondering what she wanted to talk about. And she soon found out.

"Kyoko-chan~" began Remi, "So how have things been going with Miyamura?"

"Fine." Replied Kyoko, feeling a sense of foreboding.

"Really? Has anything interesting happened? Like…maybe something to do with a ring or…" Remi continued, waving her hand with the engagement ring on it in front of Kyoko's face, but she was cut off.

"Oh come on! I can't ask you questions about your _fiancé_ but you can ask me questions about my boyfriend."

"Eh, but Kyoko-chan! I'm curious! You two have been going out almost as long as Kakeru and I and yet there has been no sign of anything interesting happening!" Lamented Remi. Kyoko huffed.

"Remi, didn't Sengoku propose to you just recently? And you're complaining that things have been going slow on _my_ end? What's the rush anyways?" Kyoko asked, irritated.

"But Kyoko-chan! What's the reason in holding it off? It's not like much would change, you spend so much time together already." Remi complained.

"Less time than we used to actually, what with work and university and such—"

"But you spend more time with him than I spend with Kakeru!"

"Regardless, I think Izumi and I are waiting until things settle down, you know, until I finish college and get a job and such…" Kyoko said whilst counting the amount of things she had to do first on her fingers. Remi huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Kyoko-chan, at this rate you won't ever get married until you're old and have already collected all of your retirement funds. Have you even ever talked to Miyamura-kun about this?" She asked, tilting her head in question. Overhead a bird chirped as it flew past.

"Not really, not directly anyways….And no! I won't be old! Don't worry it'll happen! Just stop asking about it!" Kyoko shouted.

"Then stop asking me about Kakeru!" Remi countered. Kyoko bit her lip and sighed.

"Fine. Anyways, I got to get going. I need to feed Souta. See ya Remi." She said as she stood up and walked off, waving goodbye. Remi sighed heavily as she waved back.

"See ya Kyoko-chan."

The brown-haired girl then exited the university gates and headed onto the cleanly swept sidewalk. It was a cold and clear day. Winter was still deciding on whether or not it wanted to end, but the fact that most of the snow had melted was a sure sign of spring. Now that Kyoko thought about it, she realized that she'd soon be graduating college and entering the working world. It was a bit exciting and a bit disappointing at the same time. On one hand, Hori was finally leaving lectures, tests and studying behind. On the other hand, she would now face the prospect of finding a job and getting employed and then working that job for the rest of her life. But it wasn't all that bad, she had her family and Izumi to keep her company. A smile lit her face.

About a half an hour later, Kyoko was unlocking the door to her house and slipping off her shoes at the entrance.

"I'm home!" She called out.

"Welcome home~" Answered the voice of an eleven-year-old Souta. He was in 5th grade now and growing fast. When standing his head was a little below Kyoko's shoulders. She headed inside and turned left, entering the common room. There she saw Souta sitting at the table in the living room, working on homework. Kyoko smiled. She then looked up at the clock and saw that it was 4:30 PM.

"Hungry?" She asked as she headed into the kitchen and slipped on her apron without waiting for a reply.

"Yeah." He replied shortly, not even looking up from his homework.

"Anything in particular you want to eat?" She asked.

"Not really." He answered. Kyoko rolled her eyes. _Whatever_. She thought. She then began to cook. She decided on hambagu (a Japanese-style hamburger steak) with rice and vegetables. About an hour later, just as she was finishing up dinner, there was a knock on the door.

"Souta, can you get that, it's probably Izumi." Kyoko called out. Souta rose from the table and his nearly completed homework and hurried off to answer the door. And sure enough, Izumi was there. His hair was long and tied back, just like it had been when she first met him. Ever since he had become popular after cutting his hair senior year of high school she had forced him to grow his hair back out to ward off potential rivals. Izumi smiled as he walked up to Kyoko, carrying a cake box. Souta hurried back to his homework, finished it a moment later, and began to pack it away.

"I made this. We can have it for dessert." He explained as he set a white box down on the counter.

"'Kay." Kyoko replied with a smile before turning off the stove with a click. She then began to set the dinner table. It had been like this without change ever since high school. At least twice a week Izumi would come and have dinner with them and sometimes he'd bring cake from the bakery he worked at with his parents. Their lives were simple, but happy. When the table was set and the food was served, all three of them sat around the table and said "Thank you for the food!" before digging in.

After dinner Souta had returned to his room and Kyoko and Izumi were standing side by side in the kitchen as they cleaned up from dinner. They were silent at first, not having anything to say.

"So," Kyoko finally began, "…how was work today?"

"Fine, and how was school?" He asked whilst placing a dish in the dishwasher with a clank.

"Good. I talked to Remi, she was bothering me about something and she still won't talk to me about Sengoku's proposal. She's so annoying sometimes!" She huffed with a clink as she dropped a few utensils into the dishwasher. Izumi chuckled.

"And what was she bothering you about?" He asked calmly. Kyoko yelled as she almost dropped the plate she was rinsing off. She sighed in relief as she managed to keep her hold on it and placed it in the dishwasher. Izumi quirked a brow at her in question. Kyoko frowned at him and elbowed him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for? Did I say something wrong?" He asked, brows now knit in slight irritation. Kyoko, who had looked angry a second ago, suddenly calmed down. She sighed quietly and then closed the dishwasher and started it up after placing the last dish inside. Izumi looked honestly worried about her.

"…Is something wrong?" He asked. Kyoko wrung her hands a bit.

"Actually, I want to talk to you about something. Let's go to my room." She said, and so the two of them did exactly that. Once they were both inside her room, Kyoko closed the door behind them and sat down on the edge of her bed. Izumi sat down on the floor and crossed his legs, looking up momentarily to meet her gaze but then looking back down again. He seemed uncomfortable.

"So, uh, Kyoko…what did you want to talk about?" He asked tentatively. She felt a little nervous but she gathered her courage and finally began to speak.

"Well, to get to the point, Remi was wondering when we were going to get engaged. And to be honest, I hadn't really thought about that myself until now." She said simply. She looked down at Izumi and his head rose sharply, eyes wide.

"R-Really?" He stuttered, looking nervous. Kyoko simply nodded her head. Izumi began to play with his hands, not looking up at her. She could tell he wasn't prepared for this conversation.

"And so, I thought I'd clarify some things…'cause you know…why not…" Now Kyoko also found herself becoming nervous and the whole conversation seemed to be going downhill. But luckily, Miyamura saved the day.

"Well, actually, I just kind of thought that…that was already decided. If I'm getting ahead of myself then…"

"Wait, what do you mean already decided? Don't be so vague Izumi." Kyoko scolded. Izumi swallowed hard.

"What I mean to say is, I thought that it was already decided that we would…be getting, you know…m-married. In the future, that is." He finally said, sighing heavily afterwards. Obviously it had taken a toll on him to get all of that out. Kyoko couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from turning up, but since Izumi was still looking down he couldn't see this.

"Oh, really? You thought all of that?" Kyoko said in the most serious voice she could muster. She was trying hard not to laugh. Izumi frowned.

"W-Well, It's my fault for thinking that! If you weren't thinking about that at all then I'm sorry! I was really getting ahead of myself…" But then he paused. He had known Kyoko for how many years now? As Izumi looked up, he saw a big grin on Kyoko's face, and as he did this she burst into laughter.

"Dang! I almost got you! Look at you, getting smart." She said, laughing. Izumi looked exasperated but he soon started to laugh too. The two sat there laughing for a few minutes, and then, as Kyoko was wiping tears from her eyes, she picked up from where they had left off.

"I don't think I need an engagement ring. Rings cost money you know. Don't even think about it." She said, waving a finger at him.

"But then Remi won't believe you at all. And you won't even be able to tell her how I proposed, because I didn't." Izumi said, crossing his arms. Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'll figure something out. Don't worry about that. You see, I'll be graduating from college very soon. In a few months time actually. We need to get married after I graduate and before I get a real job, so there won't be any complications with the name change. So why would you buy me a ring when I'll be wearing it for barely any time at all? Just forget it Izumi." She told him, waving a hand dismissively. He looked troubled.

"But what if people make fun of me for it!" He finally said, getting to the bottom of his troubles.

"I'll beat them up." Kyoko replied.

"What if my parents make fun of me for it? Would you beat them up Kyoko?"

"I'd beat them up with words, then. Don't worry about it, if anyone makes fun of you I'll take care of it." She assured him, raising her foot and pressing it against his forehead, making him tilt back a bit. He grabbed her ankle and pushed her foot away.

"Well fine. Then I guess that's that." He said, standing up. Kyoko smiled. She suddenly felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Yup."


	2. Chapter 2- Surprise

Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews! I finally got motivated enough to write up another chapter. I hope I'll be more active from now on. For anyone who is reading this after waiting so long since the first chapter, thank you!

Two weeks after Izumi and Kyoko's conversation about marriage, nothing significant had happened. Neither Kyoko nor Izumi mentioned their conversation to any of their family members or friends, and they had just gone on living life like they normally would, working and going to school. Remi had even stopped pestering Kyoko about Izumi, so there was no situation where Kyoko would have brought it up.

Now, Kyoko was helping her mother cook dinner, a rare occasion as her mother wasn't usually home to cook because of work, while her father, Izumi and Souta sat in the living room, all deeply absorbed in their own activities. Souta was doing homework, her father was sleeping, snoring noisily every once in a while, and Izumi was angrily replying to text messages Kyoko could only assume were coming from his "friend", Shindou Kouichi.

Everything was rather peaceful until Souta slammed his textbook shut as he finished his homework, which awoke their father with a start. He snorted awake and then looked around, bleary-eyed, at his surroundings. Izumi was still busy pounding away at the keypad of his phone. Kyoko's mother asked her to pass the big spoon. Souta packed his books away and hurried off to put them in his room.

Kyousuke, having decided that all was well, yawned loudly and slumped back down against the couch, giving himself a good stretch as he raised his hands over his head. Kyoko shot him a condescending glare at his relaxed nature and said, "Did you have a nice nap, old man?" Kyousuke stopped stretching abruptly and turned to face his daughter, frowning.

"Kyoko, why are you so mean to your father! I'm not old yet! I'm only forty!" he said, pouting up at her from his reclined position on the couch. Kyoko laughed coldly.

"Don't tell me that just after you woke up from a nap," she said.

"Eh, but Kyoko honey, does that mean your mother is old too then?" said Kyoko's mother, Yuriko, horrified.

"No, you're fine mom," Kyoko said.

"Hey! But she's older than me!" said her father, sitting up quickly and shouting out his protests with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, but she wasn't the one taking a nap just now," Kyoko said, nodding. Mouth agape, Kyousuke crossed his arms and collapsed back into the comfort of the sofa with a "humph!". Souta snickered as he returned to the living room, clutching a comic book of his favorite anime. A few peaceful moments went by where the only sounds that could be heard were the flipping of comic book pages, the pounding of the keypad, and the clanking of kitchen utensils. Then, suddenly, Kyousuke spoke up.

"Hey, Kyoko, when am I going to see my grandkids?" he said, drawing out the s in 'grandkids' and looking up at Kyoko with puppy dog eyes as he rested his head on the armrest of the sofa. Izumi stopped pounding the keypad momentarily, but decided that it wasn't a big deal and just continued with what he was doing. Kyoko turned to her father, waving around the large ladle she held in her left hand in a scolding way while her right hand rested at her hip.

"Kyousuke, we aren't even married yet, so shut up," she said angrily. She then looked as if she remembered something and turned to her mother, brows knit. "Speaking of that, mom, I was thinking of just getting the papers signed after college and then having a small party at home. Or maybe we can just tack it on to my graduation party instead? That would save time, and money…hmm…" Kyoko said before getting lost in her thoughts.

Everyone in the room froze. Souta stopped reading his comic book mid-page-turn, Izumi dropped his phone with a soft thump in his lap, Kyousuke tried to push himself up so abruptly from the sofa that his hand slipped and his chin smacked back down onto the armrest painfully, and Yuriko added a bit too much salt to the pot of soup she had been cooking when she jumped in surprise. Everyone turned to look at Kyoko, but she was too busy planning for the future. Not until a few minutes later did she look around to see that everyone had stopped what they were doing and was staring at her.

"Uh, did I say something wrong…?" she said, looking around from person to person. She noticed that Izumi's face had gotten considerably pale. Kyousuke decided to speak first.

"Kyoko! You never mentioned anything about marriage! Where did this even come from? Y-You aren't even acting like it's a big deal…You don't tell your daddy anything anymore! When you were younger you were so much more open with me! Oh, how could you Kyoko!" he said, wailing noisily. He then hopped off the couch and grabbed Izumi by the shoulders. "No! I'll never let you have my daughter! She's mine!" he said, shaking Izumi back and forth.

"Ah, Kyosu— " Izumi began, but he was cut off as Kyoko chucked the ladle she had been holding at her father, the metal part hitting him directly in the head with a dull thud. She felt a sense of déjà vu.

"Shut it would ya, old man," she said with a glare, "You're overreacting. I didn't mention this to anyone, not just to you. I didn't think it was such a big deal," she said, crossing her arms. Her mother turned to face her, hands clasped together at her chest.

"Oh Kyoko! Of course this is a big deal! Why wouldn't you think this was a big deal?" she said. She was much calmer about it than her husband was.

"Well, I thought it was expected. I didn't know we had to make a big announcement about it," she said, one eyebrow raised with her head tilted to the side a bit, "Was I wrong to think that…?" Her mother pursed her lips a bit.

"No, we just expected you to tell us is all. Oh well, congratulations Kyoko, Izumi," she said with a smile, turning to each of them.

"No! I will never accept this- Haha, no I'm just kidding. I just felt like doing that. Congrats, kids," Kyousuke said with a grin. Kyoko glared at him. Izumi kept looking around at everyone in the room, at a loss for words. He didn't seem to understand what had just transpired. Souta hopped up from his seat at the table and cheered, "Yay! Congratulations! Yay!" Kyoko smiled.

"But Kyoko, you should let Izumi's parents know too, you shouldn't keep this from them…" her mother said, and Kyoko sighed.

"Yeah alright alright, after dinner then. Okay?" Her mother smiled.

"Good."

After dinner that night, Kyoko and Izumi headed over to Izumi's house. Once they arrived he unlocked the door with his keys and stepped inside, Kyoko following suit, and said, "I'm home." He was answered by a, "Welcome back!" as they took off their shoes and headed down the hallway. They turned right to enter the family room, and there sat Izumi's mother and father. His mother was reading a book, her back to them, while his father sat drinking some tea while reading from a packet with knit brows. They both looked up as Izumi and Kyoko entered the room. Kyoko felt a bit nervous, she didn't like the idea of making a big deal out of things. She tensed as Izumi greeted his parents.

"Hey mom, hey dad," he said.

"Hey Izumi, Kyoko. What brings you here? Here, come sit down, I'll get tea." she said, smiling pleasantly at Kyoko before hurrying off to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Izumi and Kyoko sat down side by side on the sofa. Kyoko stared down at her hands, now folded in her lap. She took deep, slow, breaths. Izumi's mother returned carrying a tray of tea. She set down a cup for Kyoko, Izumi and herself and then sat back down, smiling at them both, before sipping from her cup. Shakily Kyoko grabbed her teacup and sipped at it. Izumi, who for some reason was very relaxed right now, picked up his teacup and drank calmly from it. Izumi's father sipped his tea too. Kyoko realized they were all waiting for her to speak.

"Ah, um, well, I- no we, forgot to mention something. I just didn't realize is all- I mean I knew I just—" Kyoko quickly took a sip of tea and choked on it. Izumi patted her back, frowning at her.

"You okay?" he said. Kyoko noticed both of Izumi's parents staring at her quizzically. Kyoko sighed.

"Look, what I forgot to mention is that Izumi and I plan to get married after I graduate from college. I didn't realize that I had to mention it until today. I'm sorry," she said, quickly setting down her teacup and bowing her head deeply to them. She didn't look up for fear of their reactions.

"Well! Isn't that wonderful, congratulations," Izumi's mother said.

"I agree, that's great, congratulations, both of you," said Izumi's father.

"Thanks," said Izumi. Kyoko slowly looked up from her bow. They had taken it much better than she thought she would. Izumi's mother noticed the confusion written all over her face and smiled.

"Dear, it's alright, nothing to worry about. It wasn't much of a surprise, just let us know about these sorts of things next time okay?" she said, tilting her head to the side. Kyoko nodded her head quickly.

"Yes, yes of course. Definitely," she said, hands clenched at her thighs. Izumi laughed, and his father joined in, then his mother. Kyoko laughed too.


	3. Chapter 3- Party

Goodness, another long interval between chapters. At least I'm still here. Spoiler for those not keeping up with the manga, but Hori and Miyamura decide to get married much earlier than they do in my story. Obviously, there was no way for me to predict that, but it was funny that it happened so soon after I started writing this. Well, anyways, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Kyoko exhaled slowly as she set down her pen with finality. The clerk smiled as she picked up the form and looked it over, then nodded to both her and Miyamura.

"Congratulations. You're officially married," she said. The edges of Kyoko's mouth curved up into a smile. She was now Miyamura Kyoko. A warmth spread through her chest. Fingers grazed her hand and Kyoko grabbed onto Izumi's hand like a lifeline.

"Thank you," she said.

"Yes, thank you," Izumi said. Then they both began walking out of the government building in silence. She felt Izumi squeeze her hand tightly. His hand was kind of sweaty. Once they finally exited the building, Kyoko slowly peaked over at Izumi. He was already looking at her.

"…We did it," she breathed.

"Yeah…" he said, blushing. Kyoko smirked then took out her phone and checked the time. It was 12:00 noon.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat lunch."

"Alright," Izumi said, and they both set off to the nearest ramen shop. Once they ordered, Kyoko folded her hands and watched the bustling employees.

"So, what should we do anyways?"

"What exactly?"

"Well, we can't move in together yet. I need a job."

"But I have money saved up from working at the bakery for four years…" Kyoko stopped him with a hand.

"No. I am not letting you pay for anything until we can split expenses equally. Never."

"Okay, sorry," he said, sipping some tea, "but then when will we be able to do that?"

"In a few years, maybe? I barely have any money saved since I've always been watching Souta," she said, tipping her head to the side. Izumi groaned. "What? That's not that long. We got married really early anyways so in the end we're barely waiting long at all."

"Alright, makes sense…" he said, sighing. Kyoko frowned.

"What is it?" she said.

"Here is your order," their server said, setting down two steaming bowls of ramen before them. They each grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began to eat.

"When's the party again?" Izumi said, slurping up a noodle and gingerly wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"This Saturday."

"Ah, so soon?"

"Yeah, everyone will be so surprised when we tell them," Kyoko said, grinning.

"You didn't say anything to them yet?" he said, shooting her a look. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"I bet Remi will be mad…" Izumi set down his chopsticks and leaned back into his chair yawning.

"Haha, yeah probably," she said. She took one last bite then set her chopsticks down as well, "Well then, let's pay and leave. I have to do some cleaning at home."

"I'll help," Izumi said, standing up and pushing in his chair. Kyoko smiled as she did the same.

"Thanks." Izumi smiled as well and they held hands as they walked over to the register to pay.

* * *

As Izumi grabbed the handle of the door, chatter and laughter could be heard from the other side. He slowly opened the door, peaked in and was greeted by loud cheers. He winced as he closed the door behind him, a cake box in the other hand.

"Miyamura!"

"Hey Miyamura-kun!"

"Izumi!"

He waved to them with just the tips of his fingers and smiled weakly. Everyone from high school had rented a room and gathered together for a party, partially to celebrate graduations from college and partially to just see everyone again. Remi, Tooru, Yuki, Sengoku, Sakura, Shuu and even Shindou were there. Izumi spotted Kyoko and quickly took a seat beside her before one of his more excited friends went after him. Kyoko smiled as he sat down and he smiled back.

"Hey, what took you so long?" she said.

"I reached the station before I realized I had the wrong cake so I had to go back."

"That sucks. Well, at least we're all here now," she said.

Now that Izumi was here, he joined in as everyone updated everyone else on their lives. Remi and Sengoku were still engaged and Sengoku was going on to graduate school, though Remi said she's done with college. Sakura is also going on to graduate school. She found a nice boyfriend but she doesn't know how she feels about their relationship yet. Yuki obviously still has a crush on Tooru and the two have been close since then but neither of them have made a move. Shuu hasn't been doing that great in school but he's participated in a lot school activities and he has a part-time job. Shindou will graduate from college next year. Fortunately, he's still only a year behind everyone else. He is still going out with Chika but there are no big developments yet.

As for he and Kyoko, they hadn't said anything about their surprise marriage yet. He kept shooting glances at her, but she either avoided eye contact or shook her head. He wasn't sure what she was waiting for. Everyone had pretty much finished eating and Shuu was already opening the cake box. Izumi snuck a look at Kyoko once again and to his surprise found that her eyes were sparkling. Her hands gripped her pants under the table. She abruptly grabbed his hand and he jumped a little. He tipped his head to the side.

"Izumi and I got married," she said, raising her voice a little. Suddenly, all conversation in the room stopped. Shuu had even stopped in the midst of eating a bite of cake. They all looked over at he and Kyoko. Izumi squeezed Kyoko's hand like a vice.

"…What did you say?" Remi said with a frozen smile.

"I said Izumi and I got married," She said, grinning. Like the calm before a storm, the room was tense. Izumi slowly raised a hand to cover his ear. Kyoko wouldn't let go of the other hand. Everyone's shock and confusion suddenly burst upon them like water from a dam. Kyoko looked ecstatic but Izumi couldn't handle all of the questions.

"What!? Married!? When? Why didn't you say something?"

"Guess I can't call you guys Miyamura and Hori now!"

"Why did you get married so early?!"

"I didn't think this would happen so soon!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Congratulations!"

"I feel so lonely now…"

"Wow, so mature…!"

Kyoko happily flaunted her wedding band and finally let go of his hand. He just smiled and tried to ward off Shindou and Shuu the best he could. Everyone was so surprised, shocked and happy that he thought the party would never end. To Izumi's relief, the party eventually did end as the hype from their announcement died down and everyone returned home.


End file.
